Generally, computers are part of a person's everyday experience. While an individual user may just have one or two personal computers, a large corporation has a multitude of computers that may be stacked in datacenter racks. These datacenter racks may then be accessed by human operators for maintenance and repair purposes. Organizing datacenter racks into the same general area saves space and money.
However, there are some limitations to datacenter racks. For example, datacenter racks and the switches therein may be difficult to access due to design limitations, thereby inhibiting their functionality.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.